Backlash
by Suukou
Summary: What if Sasuke hadn't immediately left after the fight with Naruto? SasuNaru, 'cause I like 'em like that (this means YAOI)


Disclaimer: Of *course* I own Naruto. I also just acquired the Brooklyn Bridge from this super-de-duper nice guy, and it was only a dollar!!   
  
Don't be silly. I own none of this, I just let my imagination play with them.  
  
Spoilers: Uhhh... I guess Manga volume 15 and up..... if you haven't read them.... what the hell is wrong with you?!? Go to www.narutofan.com and download to your little heart's content. I mean it. Go.  
  
Description: The last couple manga eps got me thinking... what if Sasuke hadn't left, and Naruto had been given the chance to talk to him? Would that have changed anything?   
  
And... since I love smut, there will be some soon so don't go all hentai-crazy on me. I'm developing the story, dammit. ^_^;  
  
Chapter 1: Truth  
  
It was the melody being created he focused on. Each punch and kick had its own note- depending on the surface it landed upon. The hum of his body through the air added to the song. His ragged breathing provided the beat upon which all else was built. The wordless song played throughout the otherwise silent training grounds.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke was making music.  
  
He heard nothing but this, felt nothing but the thumping of his heart in his chest and the rage that poured through his blood. The kicks, flips and punches he executed were done mindlessly, as if programmed into him.  
  
Which it had been.  
  
No one but the moon saw this dance, or the tears Sasuke was unaware of fell from his face. He was bathed in white light that shone off his pale skin in a way that made him look ethereal... untouchable.   
  
Which he was.  
  
Only the moon heard the angry words spoken right before the boy left in defeated exhaustion.  
  
"Not enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*  
  
Naruto's eyes opened wide before narrowing into slits. He nailed the offending object with his best glare and slapped it into submission. He rose unsteadily from his position and ruffled his hair.  
  
Yawning and stretching as he shuffled into the bathroom to begin his morning routine.   
  
20 minutes later a slightly cleaner, better smelling Naruto emerged from the bathroom and lumbered down the hallways into the kitchen.  
  
"Ramen... check. Milk... check. Date on milk... still good."  
  
He was just settling in to eat when he glanced at his refrigerator.   
  
"Aaaaaargh! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Waiting for you to wake up."  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes at that, and started to smile at his sensei. The smile faded almost immediately as he remembered how he'd been pawned off because he wasn't good enough.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"There's a reason I'm not training you, Naruto," Kakashi's eye narrowed at him seriously, and he hopped off from his position on the fridge. "And it's not because you're not good enough. You needed a specialist, someone to-"  
  
"That's not it. You needed time to train him." The last word was snarled, and Naruto glared down at his milk.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"No, Kakashi-sensei, it's okay. All my life I've been hearing everyone talk about the 'Great Sasuke' and I hear it everyday from Sakura... why should you be any different?" He was trying desperately to look bored of this topic, but Kakashi knew better..  
  
"Don't be so young. It's true I needed time with Sasuke, but not just to train him. I needed..." he paused, trying to figure out how much he should reveal when he saw Naruto's eyes narrow thoughtfully at him.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with why he's been acting like such a baka lately?"  
  
Another sigh from the silver-haired jounin as he regarded his student thoughtfully.   
  
//It would seem honesty is the path upon which I walk today.//  
  
The next ten minutes consisted of Kakashi revealing everything about the bite from Orochimaru to the conversation with Sasuke the day he had challenged Naruto to a fight. When finished, he sat back in the chair and waited for the eruption.  
  
He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"WHAAAT?!? That bastard bit Sasuke and no one has done anything about it? What will it do, what do you mean the seal you placed might not hold? What does that old hag have to say about this, you've talked to her right??"   
  
Naruto tried desperately to ignore the hurt that flared up inside from the question he refused to state aloud. //Why didn't he tell me?//  
  
"We can't really do anything about it, we don't know for sure what it's doing, the seal might not hold because Sasuke has a desire for power and yes, Naruto, I've spoken with our Hokage about this."  
  
The blond stood abruptly, and slammed his hands down on the table.   
  
"Why are you telling me all this crap now?"  
  
"Because you're the only one he'll listen to. We have to stop him before he seeks out Orochimaru for more power. He's in a lot of danger, Naruto."  
  
And then, suddenly, it all made sense. Sakura's expression whenever she looked at Sasuke;. the absolute hatred on Sasuke's face when Naruto beat Gaara, the run-in with Itachi. And finally, the fight Sasuke picked with him. How angry and desperate he'd acted.   
  
Naruto sighed.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter One 


End file.
